


Fruity Passion

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Present, Breast Expansion, F/F, Futa, Girl With Dick, Smut, Some minor fluff, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: While out shopping one day, Angela buys some strange fruits from the supermarket. When Fareeha has one in her excerise drink and Angela has one as a snack, some rather unsual, but rather exctiting, side effects occur. (Pharmercy, Smut, Futa, Modern AU) (Birthday present for Valkurion)





	Fruity Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softly_speaking_valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/gifts).



One afternoon, Fareeha Amari was watching TV, catching up on an old show she used to watch about life in the military. These shows reminded her of her life in the Egyptian army, and how a certain volunteer from the Swiss medical corps had won her over-and become her wife.

As she binged her show, the door to her house opened. "Fareeha!" a lovely voice called. "I'm home!"

Fareeha pressed pause on the TV and walked to the hall, seeing her wife Angela carrying some heavy shopping through the front door. "Sorry I'm late, dear," Angela excused. "There was a lot of traffic on the way back."

Fareeha kissed her wife on the cheek. "At least you got back safely." She took Angela's bags into the kitchen, placing one of them on the table. As she helped Angela put the shopping away, something grabbed her attention. In one of the bags was a set of strange fruits: green and potato-shaped, with small red spots all over them. "Angela?" she inquired. "What are these?"

"Oh, they're called Gabo fruits," Angela explained. "I don't know where they're from, but they were half price. Do you want one?"

"I'll probably blend it," Fareeha said. "I'm heading to the gym later with Lena and Hana."

"Well, at least you'll be getting your five a day," Angela remarked with a smile.

Fareeha gave her wife a hug. "I hope they don't keep the doctor away. I'd miss her far too much."

Angela blushed. "You are always so kind to me, Fareeha."

"You are my wife, after all." Fareeha smirked, wrapping her arms around Angela's waist.

Angela touched foreheads with her wife and smiled. "And I'm the best wife you'll ever get," she said proudly.

"That is also true," Fareeha agreed. She leaned close and kissed Angela on the lips.

Angela kissed back, embracing Fareeha, her fingertips tracing the lines of the Egyptian woman's well-toned muscles.

Fareeha opened her mouth slightly, sliding her tongue into Angela's mouth as she pressed her wife against the smooth surface of the kitchen counter.

Angela cupped Fareeha's cheeks and pushed her away gently. "Enough making out, Mrs. Amari. You're going to be late for Lena."

Fareeha sighed. "I suppose you have a point, but you'll be all mine when you get back."

Angela winked. "I'll be looking forward to it."

xXx

 

About thirty minutes later in the gym, Fareeha sat and did bicep curls with a set of dumbbells, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She was there with her friends: a young British girl named Lena, who was running on a treadmill, and a Korean girl named Hana, who was riding an exercise bike.

"You alright, love?" Lena asked. "You look a bit tired."

"No, Lena, I'm fine," Fareeha said. She hadn't been to the gym in a while, so it took some time to get into what she called her 'zone'.

"Maybe you should get a drink," Hana suggested.

Fareeha put her dumbbells down and sighed. "You're right. I'll just go and get my water bottle from the changing rooms. I'll be back."

"Take your time, love," Lena advised her. "Don't want you burning out."

"I never burn out, Lena," Fareeha remarked. "I fly like an Egyptian." And with that she headed to the changing rooms.

"I never get why she says that," Hana said.

"It's to do with where she comes from," Lena explained.

In the changing rooms, Fareeha pulled out her rucksack from a locker, taking out a clear water bottle with a pink liquid inside of it: the blended remains of some of the fruit Angela had bought at the supermarket. "Time to see how this tastes." She popped the bottle's lid and pressed it to her lips, drinking up the pink liquid.

The liquid had a very strong taste, almost making Fareeha feel like she having a brain freeze. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. She put her bottle down immediately, sitting down on a nearby bench. She had tasted many strong foods and drinks in her life, but this…this drink felt like it had the strength to cause an elephant to faint. She started to pant, her whole body becoming numb, sweat forming all over her body.

She felt a bizarre sensation in her abdomen, from her belly down to between her legs. Then, suddenly, she felt something starting to push its way out from inside of her, as if she were giving birth. The feeling pleasurable and painful all at once, making Fareeha cry out. "Aaahhhh…!"

She then collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. Her eyes were wider than golf balls as the feeling became stronger. Whatever was coming out of her, it was big. Finally, after nearly two full minutes, the feeling subsided.

Lena suddenly rushed into the room. "Fareeha? Are you alright, love?"

Fareeha was curled up in a ball on the floor, groaning softly.

"Oh shit!" Lena exclaimed. She rushed to Fareeha's side and rolled her onto her back. "Love?"

Fareeha weakly opened her eyes. "Ungh…oh, God…."

"Love, what happened?"

"My drink…it was so strong."

"Are you sure? 'Cause it looked to me like you were having a heart attack or something."

Fareeha sat up, her eyes traveling down to her crotch. "Wait-what the fuckl?!"

Lena looked down as well, seeing a sizeable bulge in Fareeha's gym shorts. "Bloody hell!"

Fareeha pulled down her shorts and panties, eyes wide in shock. Where her vagina had once been, there now appeared to be a rather large penis and a set of testicles.

"Umm…Fareeha?" Lena asked. "Are…are you a man?"

"No!" Fareeha denied. "I'm a woman! I don't know where this… _thing_  came from!"

Hana then walked into the room. "Oh my God! What is that?!"

Fareeha sighed. "How am I going to tell Angela about this?"

xXx

 

Back at home, Angela had just finished working on a document for the hospital ward she worked at. As she had been working for quite a long time, she was starting to feel slightly peckish. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw one of the Gabo fruits on the table.

"Hmmm," she muttered thoughtfully. "I suppose one couldn't hurt." She then picked up the fruit and bit into it.

Just then, the door to her house opened and Fareeha walked in, covering up her crotch area with the bottom of her jumper.

Angela put her snack down. "Oh, Fareeha. I wasn't expecting you back this early."

Fareeha looked away from Angela shyly, her cheeks red. "I…got too tired."

Angela rolled her eyes. "You really are out of shape. Well, it's okay, I'm here now." She then winked. "You want to go have some fun?"

Fareeha shook her head. "No. If you don't mind, I'd rather sleep on the couch tonight."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Fareeha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…."

"Clearly, it's something." Angela looked down at Fareeha's lower body. "Why are your legs crossed like that?"

"Like what?" Fareeha asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play coy with me. Do you need the bathroom?"

Fareeha shook her head. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Angela asked, starting to worry. "Fareeha, what's wrong with you?"

Fareeha sighed. "I'm sorry, Angela. But…. well just look." She pulled up her jumper to reveal a large bulge sticking out of her jeans.

Angela's eyes widened. "Is that really…?"

Fareeha pulled down her pants, showing Angela her new appendage. "I drank that fruit juice I made, and this suddenly appeared. I don't know how it happened."

"The fruit did this?"

"I think so," Fareeha said.

"Oh my…I just had a bite of it." Suddenly Angela felt a strange sensation in her chest as her breasts started to grow larger. "Oh my word!" She felt heat pooling between her legs, and a slight dampness in her panties. "Fa...Fareeha," she moaned, her face going red. "I feel…so horny."

Fareeha looked down at her cock, seeing it growing hard. "Oh my goodness…"

"Please, Fareeha," Angela begged. "I want you. I…I need you."

Fareeha started to grow very attracted to Angela, as if some cosmic force was pulling them close to each other.

Angela made the first move, cupping Fareeha's cheeks and kissing her lips, moaning louder and heavier than she had ever done.

Fareeha reached behind Angela and lifted her up above her, hoisting her into the air.

"Mmmm!" Angela lustfully moaned. "Take me to bed, Fareeha."

Fareeha simply nodded and carried her wife to the bedroom, Angela's enlarged breasts jiggling slightly as she bounced up and down in her wife's arms.

Fareeha lay Angela on the bed and climbed on top of her, her own eyes filled with lust. "How do you want me to tease you, Angela?" she asked in a low, husky voice.

"No teasing, no foreplay," Angela replied. "Just fuck me."

"I'll fuck those tits of yours first, then," Fareeha purred. She straddled Angela, spreading her legs over her wife's stomach and sliding her cock gently between Angela's large breasts.

Angela blushed, seeing the tip of Fareeha's penis poking out from the top of her cleavage. It looked delicious and succulent from here. She wanted to lick it badly, but her breast size made it too difficult.

Fareeha then started to roll her hips, pressing Angela's tits together around her cock and generating friction between the plump, luscious mounds of flesh and her throbbing member. She moaned loud, her back arching. "Ohhhh, Angela!"

Angela felt herself go submissive, letting Fareeha massage her cock between her breasts.

"Angela!" Fareeha cried out. "Mmmm, your tits are like heaven."

Angela squished her boobs together, tightening the grip on Fareeha's cock.

"Mmmmm!" Fareeha moaned. "You mean…."

"Come on, darling," Angela teased, smirking. "Give me a facial."

"No," Fareeha denied. "I wanna cum inside you."

Angela blushed. "Fareeha! Do you want to get me pregnant?"

"Why not?" Fareeha asked. "I have the right equipment for it!"

Angela pushed Fareeha off her and then smirked. "If you're going to give me a baby," she said, "I want to get as much cum in me as possible." She pinned Fareeha to the bed and got down towards her cock, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it hard.

"Gahhh! Oh, fuck yes!" Fareeha moaned.

"Mmmm! Mmm!" Angela moaned as she sucked and slurped on Fareeha's cock like a popsicle, stroking the shaft with her hand.

"Haahhhoahhhhh!" Fareeha pressed Angela's head down on her cock, her mouth opening in a silent scream of pleasure.

Angela kept sucking her wife deeper and faster. The cock Fareeha had been given was so long and so thick; she wanted it to stay in her mouth forever.

"Angela!" Fareeha covered her mouth. She would have thought Angela would have stopped by now, letting her shove her cock into her pussy. But no, Angela was still sucking on and on. Fareeha knew she was close to orgasm, and fought desperately to hold her load in.

Angela finally pulled herself back, trying desperately not to take the cock into her mouth again. "Fareeha…fuck my pussy."

Fareeha climbed on top of the beautiful Swiss woman, parting her legs and slowly sliding her cock into her. Angela merely smiled lustfully; the look on her face said that she wanted this desperately.

Fareeha gently started to ride Angela, her cock going deep into Angela's womb, going to depths even Angela, a doctor, didn't think was possible.

Angela moaned loud and grabbed Fareeha's rear, pulling her wife closer and closer. She had already warmed up Fareeha; now this was the main course.

Fareeha started to slide in and out of Angela, slowly generating friction between the insides of her wife's delicate, sweet pussy.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Ahhhh!" Angela kept moaning.

"I'm so close, Angela…!" Fareeha told her. "You want this cum?"

"Yes!" Angela cried, her own orgasm building up to the point of no return.

"You want it?"

"Yes!"

"You really, really want it?!"

"Yes! Fuck yes! Give it all to me, Fareeha; fill me with your seed!"

"Then! Here! It! Comes!  _Uhhhhhh!_ "

Fareeha pumped Angela's pussy hard, shooting burst after burst of cum into the Swiss woman's pussy.

Angela came herself, screaming in ecstasy. As she recovered from her orgasm, she noticed her breasts returning to their normal size, a small warm feeling in her womb.

Fareeha looked down and saw her cock disappearing inside of her, her normal pussy taking its place. "Looks like the effects are wearing off."

"At least we made good use of it," Angela remarked, patting her belly.

"So…can we buy those fruits more often?"

Angela sat up and kissed Fareeha. "Two words, my love. Fuck yes."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Happy birthday Val! I hope you love this bundle of Pharmercy smut. I sure loved writing it. Honestly this is the third time I've published Pharmercy and all three times I've had them fucking one way or another. I need to write more fluff and cute for them. and if anyone is wondering, no those fruits are not real. The concept was made by my friend Val herself for her Rwby fanfics. I'm merely appropriating the idea in my own way. You can buy fruits that look very similar to the ones from this fic though, although it's doubtful you'll expereince any of the... ahem, side effects that our favourite bird wives expereinced.

See you next time! ^^


End file.
